


Little Hawk

by Axandrela



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 8yr old Kate, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Feels, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, May have a sequel in the future, complete for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much trouble can one little girl get into? Usualy not insane amounts. But put that girl under the care of Hawkeye and BlackWidow, give her a toy bow and let her team up with the daughter of AntMan? Good luck.</p>
<p>Formerly called 'Of Hawks and a Widow'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide, Seek and Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! This chapter is longer than most of them will be to start it off.

There's no other person in the world, Clint thinks as he crouches on the outside ledge of the kitchen window, other than that little girl, who could convince both him and the BlackWidow to play a legitimate game of hide and seek. He knows this round won't last long, given that Natasha, who is seeking, knows him well enough that she doesn't even have to look, and eight year olds are usually just hiding behind the couch, or in the pantry. It is mere moments before Natasha opens the window and let's him in.

The two adults begin leasurely searching for the child, letting her play her hiding game a while longer. Soon though their searching becomes almost frantic as they run out of hiding places easily accessible to someone that young and small. After what seems like an hour to Clint, Natasha pauses. She hold up a hand to still him, as the sound of a metal grate being moved fills the apartment. The two follow the noise to Kate's bedroom. Her closet door is open and a box full of toys has been placed on her dresser within. Looking up the cover of the vent is out of place, appearing to have been put back into place from the inside of the vent. Clint climbs up onto the dresser and pulls the vent grating through the opening it is supposed to cover. The sound of a bowstring snapping fills the air, followed a second later by two simultaneous bouts of laughter. One from above, and one from beside him. He goes cross-eyed momentarily as he eyes the offending arrow, and pulls it off his forehead. The suction tip making a pop as it releases his skin.

"Kate? Climb down please? That vent us too small for either of us." stifling her laughter, Natasha calls up into the small vent. Moments later a pair of dark pigtails emerge, followed by the rest of the dust coated child and her toy bow.


	2. Cooking With Clint

"Clint? When's today's pizza going to be here?" Kate asked, looking up from the picture she was drawing.

Clint was cleaning his bow at the opposite end of the table. He looked up at her insulted. "I'll have you know, little missy, that I can infact cook."

"Prove it." the little girl smirked.

"We'll make dinner together and surprise Nat when she comes back from training tonight. How does spaghetti sound?"

Kate consjdered the proposal for a moment before grinning widely "Ten dollars says you can't make it."

Soon the apartment was filled with the sound of pots clanging, shouts of laughter and the smell of something burning. When Natasha arrived an hour later there appeared to have been a tomato sauce bomb in the kitchen and three pots were burnt at the bottom. She ordered Chinese food for dinner. Kate was ten dollars richer.


	3. Midnight Mumbling

The woman crept into the apartment, careful not to wake it's occupants. Training the new recruits was long and very time consuming, making it rare that she returned home. On an impulse, instead of heading straight to the door at the end of the short hallway, she turned and opened the door on the right, making sure that it didn't creak. She stepped into the explosion of purple, toys and clothes littered the floor. The bed sat at the far side of the room, one of the two occupants falling off in a tangle of blankets, the other curled at the foot of the bed, a ball of fur. She smiled to herself and went to right the child, lifting her carefully to place her back onto the bed.

The girl stirred slightly at the movement. "Natasha?" she mumbled still mostly asleep.

"Go back to sleep Kate." Natasha felt Kate snuggle into her embrace momentarily, as she placed her on the bed. She then gathered the blankets and covered her with them.

"I love you Nat."

She froze at the sleeping child's words "Sleep, Malen'kiy Yastreb." she placed a kiss her forehead and left the girl to sleep.

 

Translation 

Malen'kiy Yastreb- Little Hawk


	4. Mr. and Mrs.

She's been with them for a month before the question comes up. "Are you married?" it is so innocent her curiosity and yet so sudden that both adults choke on their breakfast, before turning to look at each other. Kate studies their expressions closely, trying to follow their nonverbal conversation. "It's not a hard question. It's simply yes or no."

Clint starts laughing at that comment. "Not for us monkey."

"How?"

"Yes we are married. Legally. In over a dozen countries, and under just as many different names. Including these ones." Natasha's answer just makes the child's face scrunch up in confusion. "We just have never thought of ourselves as being married."

"Why not? You do everything married people do."

Clint once again chokes on his breakfast, this time due to laughter rather than shock. Natasha promptly smacks him on the back of the head. He takes a drink of his coffee before speaking. "How so?"

"Married people live in the same house and share the same bedroom..."

"That's because nightmares are frequent in out line of work and easier to deal with together." Natasha is cut off by a glare from Kate.

"You give each other kisses on the cheek at breakfast and before one of you leaves..."

"Clint does that to be annoying. I don't do it."

"You snuggle while watching movies on the couch, and..." Kate trails off.

"And what?"

"And you take care of me, like married people do to their kids."the vulnerability in her voice was evident.

"If you want us to be married then we're married. It doesn't change anything for us, or for how we care for you." Kate's eyes brighten and reaches over to his chair and wraps her arms around Clint's neck, climbing so she's sitting on his lap hugging him.

"You need rings then."


	5. All Hallows Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! For me it is currently 11:00 pm and I'm taking a break from my Halloween party to post this so enjoy!

"Natasha? Can you take me trick-or-treating on Saturday?"

"Trick-or-treating? As in going around dressed up and asking for candy?" the child nodded at her words "Ask Clint."

"But I'm going as Hawkeye! Until I'm a superhero we can't have two Hawkeye's in the same place! That would be a disaster!" Natasha laughed at Kate's words. She smirked in response. " And you don't even have to dress up! You can just wear your suit and be yourself, because Hawkeye would be dead without BlackWidow to save his butt!"

"Darn right." the little girl stared at her wide-eyed. "You're not going to change your mind are you?"

"Nope!" she grinned widely. "Please! I'll share the candy with you!"

The two stared at each other for several minutes. Kate with puppy eyes and Natasha half heartedly glaring, before either of them spoke again.

"Fine. But only for one hour."

"Deal!"

Three days later they were racing through the halls of apartment buildings and down residential streets on the child's quest for candy. Three hours Kate was half asleep on her feet but refused to go home so Natasha consented to one final house.

"Tr-trick or treat" Kate mumbled half asleep. The old woman dressed as a witch at the door laughed and placed some candy in her bag sitting on the porch. Kate started falling over from exaustion so Natasha picked up the now asleep child.

"You're a good mother." Natasha stared at the old woman in shock for a moment "Most parents won't dress up at all, let alone with their kids."

"I'm not..."

"Not even an aunt looks at a child that way, whether biological or not, you are her mother." she closed the door leaving the spy standing there stunned. After a moment she shook herself out of her shock and picked up the sack flinging it over her right shoulder, her left being used as a pillow.

"How do yo carry this thing? It weighs more than you!"


	6. Meet The Team?

"Got it Cap... I'll see if I can track him down... Hey, have you called Sharon yet? Yah yah, got it.... Be there soon." Natasha shot a look at Clint accross the table. He groaned and dropped his face into his hands.

"Was that Captian America?" Kate asked excited.

"Yes. He needs us both in for something."

"Text him and say I can't make it."

"Realy Clint?" she raised an eyebrow at him before softening her expression. "We both knew this day would come."

"But there isn't anyone who can babysit Kate."

"I could come with you. And stay at the base if you have to go on a  mission." both adults freeze and look at her. "I'll be on my best behavior!"

"Alright. Suit up for your first mission kido!"

The little girl squealed a ran to her room. Five minutes later she appeared back in the kitchen in purple leggings, a darker purple t-shirt, a third shade of purple vest, a fourth shade on her headband, a pair of sunglasses, and her toy bow slung across her back.

"I'm ready to go now!" she almost sang "Can we go to base now?"

The two spies laughed at the child's excitement as the makeshift family climbed into Natasha's car.

"I wonder how they'll react?"


	7. Christmas in November

"Clint? Why do you have a box?" Kate asked as Clint struggled to see over the enormous crate he was carrying.

"This," he said as he placed it on the floor "is the Christmas decorations!"

"But it's November."

"And? Halloween is over and Thanksgiving doesn't have decorations really. So that means it's  Christmas now!"

The little girl giggled at his enthusiasm and eagerly began grabbing decorations and placing them around the apartment. Soon a CD was found in the box and was quickly played. The two worked like a tornado. Tinsel and sparkles covered everything, lights and garland were hung on the walls, and a miniature village was set up. Then out came a gingerbread house. The first of many that year he promised. When Natasha returned from base she was greeted by two icing and tinsel covered archers, singing 'Jingle Bell Rock' and hard at work decorating the pre-made house.

"Really Clint? You couldn't wait until after Thanksgiving?"

"Nope!" the woman simply shook her head in exasperation and joined their architectural endeavor. After a few minutes the child spoke.

"We're missing a tree and stockings."

Clint looked at her stunned. "Of course we are. A tree won't survive over a month in a stand. We get that on December 1st!"

"A real tree!?"

"Yup! And as for stockings... Well when there's bullet holes it is very difficult for Santa to make it so stuff doesn't fall out... So we kinda have to buy new ones..."


	8. Assembly Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter needed before the next one which is a Christmas special!

There were two new members of the team. That's what Clint and Nat had told her, and they were coming to base today. Kate was not expecting the size shifting duo to be accompanied by a girl who was a year younger than her. The younger girl seemed shy, clinging to her father or the woman with them in some way at all times. Kate was intrigued by the other girl so much that she didn't notice the adults beginning to leave until nudged by Clint.

"You coming to watch? We're going to do a simulation to see how the newbies fair." Kate nodded in response and followed the adults out.

Upon reaching the simulation room, Kate took her usual spot in the observation box, excited and curious to see the new heroes at work. The other girl was there too. She didn't seem so shy now. Practically vibrating with excitement she was bouncing around the room.

"I'm Kate. What's your name?" conversation started and both girls promptly forgot about the battle in the next room.

"Cassie. Why are you here? Is one of your parents an Avenger?"

The older girl shook her head, before changing it into a nod. "Kinda... My parents died. But Clint and Natasha sorta became my new parents."

"What are their hero names?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"Natasha is the BlackWidow, and Clint's Hawkeye. He's the guy with the bow. Someday I'm going to be as good of an archer as him, and I'll be an Superhero too!"

The younger girl laughed at Kate's words. "Can I be on your team? I'm going to be just like Hope amd Daddy when I'm older!"

"Sure! We can be the 'Young Avengers'!"


	9. Christmas List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for a while! School play, Christmas shopping and being sick make it hard to post, but I will be posting a bunch this week because I have a bunch of Christmas shots. This is the second chapter posted today and the other needs to be read first.

Dear Santa,

This year for Christmas I don't need very much. I'm probably the luckiest kid in the world getting to have Hawkeye and BlackWidow as my new parents and the rest of the Avengers and a bunch of spies as aunts and uncles. All I ask is that if you can you tell my Mommy and Daddy and big sister that I'm okay and I love them and I'm happy with my new family.

Love Kate

PS- If you can't give messages to angels I want a REAL bow and arrows set and a walkie talkie set for me and my best friend Cassie so we can learn how to be spies and superheroes so that we can make our own team called the Young Avengers. We are going to be absolutely awesome!


	10. School Christmas Party- Gingerbread Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas #3

"Kate? Why does this gingerbread man have an icing arrow and a trail of sprinkles that look like blood on its shoulder?"

The little girl doesn't even look at her teacher, just simly shrugs. "It's a bad guy."

"Miss Bishop, this is a class Christmas party and we do not allow violent displays at school."

Kate turns to the woman, eyebrow raided. "It's a cookie. How is it violent?"

An exasperated sigh leaves the teacher's mouth. "I didn’t get mad any of the times that you drew Avengers battling Villains on your assignments, I didn’t even get mad when you didn’t hand in your homework because you were 'at the Avengers base learning to fight all weekend. ' but I have had enough! You will stop this now or I will have to send you to the office."

The child hides her partially frosted cookies behind her and nods. The teacher leaves and she sighs, pulling her gingerbread house out from behind her. The structure seems to be falling apart, and all sorts of red candies and sprinkles cover it, causing the appearence of fire. Kate places the gingerbread man on the 'front lawn'  of the structure. She then turns her attention to the three remaining gingerbread men one is smaller than the other two, she decorates it first. The cookie's torso and legs are covered in purple icing and black licorice strings are used as pigtailed hair held in place by hair bows made of more of the same icing. Adding eyes and a smile she moves to the next cookie. Once again using the purple she creates a vest, switching to black for pants and yellow for hair. After adding a face she bends the stick front a lollipop and covers it in purple marker before attaching it to the cookie's hand before starting the final gingerbread person. The clothing is done black and strawberry licorice is used as hair. Once all three are complete she stands them in a circle as far away from the building as possible. Smiling she looks at her work, making sure her teacher is turned the other way. Now all she has to do is hope the bell rings soon so someone will be here to pick her up before she gets caught.


	11. Mistletoe Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas chapter #4! I might post a Christmas morning one tomorrow, but it's not done and the holidays are getting crazy so it might not get done. If I don't post tomorrow- Merry Christmas!

"Kate? Cassie? What are you doing?" the older girl jumps at his words causing the younger to cling to the door frame so as not to fall off her friend's shoulders.

"Nothing Mr Tony." Kate grabs Cassie's ankles to help stabilize her.

"That's not where you want to put the mistletoe. The briefing room door is a much better place."

Giggling, the two little girls follow his advice and move their holiday prank. Hiding under the meeting table they sit and wait.

After a few moments Cassie turns to Kate. "This is taking forever! When are people going to walk under it?" Kate frowns at her words for a moment before climbing out from under the table smirking. Running to one of the walls she presses a button that will alert all Avengers of a meeting, before rejoining the younger girl in hiding.

Hardly a second passes before Steve comes into sight. He freezes at seeing the mistletoe above the door as Sharon walked up to him to ask him what the meeting was for. The children giggled as he squeaked in a very un Captian America like way and pointed above their heads. Sharon blushed slightly and reached up to give him a light kiss, before walking into the room and taking a seat, Cap following behind her.

Clint and Natasha were the next two to enter the room. Steve halted them with a motion of his hand. The children were both stifling their laughter until the kiss lasted longer than a few seconds at which point Kate made a face and began to mime barfing. A cough interrupted the couple and they broke apart and moved to their seats. Sam entered the room laughing slightly at the plant. Rhodey too entered individualy. Wanda and Vision however entered simultaneously. When Clint pointed the plant out to them Wanda turned beet red, though Vision simply looked at it confused and even more so when Wanda kissed him quickly before running to her seat. By now the two little girls where rolling in the ground trying to avoid bumping into any of the adults feet.

When Scott reached the doorway he stopped and waited for Hope to arive before pointing to the mistletoe and kissing her. Cassie leaned over to her silently laughing friend "I get why you were fake puking now." at those words Kate had to bite her lip hard enough to draw blood in order to hold back audible giggling.

"So Cap now that everyone but Tony are here what's up?"

"I'm not the one who called a team meeting." He looked accross the table at Natasha who shook her head confused.

"Is it safe for me to come in? I'm not going to have to kiss Steve or Clint?" at the words from the hallway half of the table sighed.

"Yes Tony. Everyone is in here." at Natasha's words the billionaire entered the room. "Did you seriously call a meeting for a mistletoe?"

"No. I merely suggested the location."

"To who?" Natasha asked exasperated.

The two children giggled softly before clapping their hands over their mouths as all the adults looked under the table at them.

"Bye!" the two girls crawled out from under the table and bolted out of the room leaving the adults sitting there.

"How the heck did they even get a mistletoe? Or attach it to a door frame?"


	12. New Year's Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas got crazy and I didn't get that last Christmas chapter done, but here is a New Year's Eve chapter instead

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Kate begged, pulling on Natasha's arm as she tried to bring her out of the main room of the party, to the room upstairs that was set up for her and Cassie to go to sleep. Upon realization that there would be children at his party, with the Avengers, who still needed to be sheltered from the press, but not wanting to disappoint the public or his teammates, Tony had declared that his New Year's celebration would be a mascarade. Most of the team simply wore their uniforms, though others had to add masks. The party had begun at 7:00 and had been in full swing for hours.

The woman sighed and knelt next to the child. "Sweetheart, you have to go to sleep. Cassie alreay fell asleep an hour ago. It's 10:30, and what time is your bedtime?"

"8:30 but it's New Years Eve! I need to stay up till midnight!" the child pouted as her guardian shook her head and picked her up. "No! I want to stay at the party!"

Kate began throwing a tantrum complete with kicking and screaming. Natasha grabbed her wrists at she punched her in the shoulder. "Kathrine Elizabeth that is enough. You are exausted and need to sleep. You have been up late every night this week. You are going to stop your howling and let me put you to bed right now understood?" Kate nodded and wiped the tears from under the purple mask she was wearing before leaning her head on the leather shoulder of Natasha's uniform. Smiling slightly the woman walked out of Tony Stark's New Year's party, fully aware of the numerous eyes on them.

The moment she was gone several conversations broke out. "Does the BlackWidow have a child?" "I thought that little girl was Hawkeye's, she was clinging to his leg all night and wearing all purple with a toy bow and arrow set after all." "If she's Hawkeye's kid why would BlackWidow be putting her to bed?"


	13. Playing Piano

The little girl swings her legs back and forth, hitting the edge of the couch. Clint and Nat were on a mission and she was supposed to wait for them in the common area. She had been picked up from school by Sharon Carter, and Cassie wasn't on base, so Kate was kind of getting bored after only a minute.

"I know that look. What do you want to do?" the child looked around for a moment before spotting a piano in the corner.

"Can I play the piano?"

"Do you know how?" at the shake of Kate's head, the woman grinned. "Well, my mom made me take piano lessons to even out spy lessons from Aunt Peggy, and there is one song that I remember how to play that I think you could learn quite quickly. And it's one that I know Clint and Natasha will love. Do you want me to teach it to you?" Kate nodded enthusiastically and followed the CIA agent to the piano bench.

Hours later the door opens and several exausted Avengers stumble in. Kate jumps up from the piano and races over to her guardians. "Sharon taught me how to play the piano!"

"Sounds awesome kido! Can you show us?" Clint grins at her as he colapses on one of the couches.

"I only know one song..." she ducks her head down slightly.

"Go on, let everyone hear the special song I taught you." Kate nods and takes her place on the bench. Soon the melody of a nursery rhyme filles the air.

Natasha glares at the smirking woman sitting accross the room from her, before sighing and rolling her eyes. Clint nearly bursts into laughter and begins to sing along to the music. "Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain. And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again."


	14. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a late update this week!

A scream pierces through the apartment, sending one of the occupants bolting out of bed, down the hall weapon  in hand, a split second later. Opening the door where the shout came from, his bow lowers to the floor, as he steps into the room to find the still half asleep hysterical child. He sits down on the bed beside her, causing her to be brought back to the real world.

Then she is in his arms clutching his shirt and sobbing into it. He rubs circles on her back as she manages to choke out words. "You. You were. Were gone! Both of you! You didn't. Didn't come home. From a mission. And. And I was all. All alone..." she resumes her near hysterics.

"I'm here kido. I'm not going anywhere, and Nat will be back before you leave for school. It's OK."

"But. But what if it happens?! If you don't come back?!"

"We'll always come back. We won't leave you alone." his attempt to calm the child begins to work as her sobbing turns to near silent tears as she buries her face in his chest. He rocks her back and forth in his arms, stroking her hair and whispering promises into her ear. Soon the child's tears have abated and she is near sleep.

Clint moves to place Kate back into bed. "Don't leave me." the sound is muffled by his shirt.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, and he positions himself, half sitting, half laying on her bed, still holding her small form in his arms. "We'll never leave you Princess."


	15. Bruses and Bullies

She hissed in pain as the school nurse cleaned the cut under her eye. Kate didn't need to be here to know she was going to have a black eye and that her knuckles would be brused for weeks.

"There, all fixed. Just keep the ice on both your hand and eye for a while. You head to the principals office now, and wait for one of your parents..."

"Not one of my parents, my Clint or my Natasha."

"Regardless, they should be here soon for your meeting with the principal, now run along."

Kate hopped off the bed and sulked out of the small room. She didn't start the fight, so just because she won, didn't mean that she should be the only one punished. Then again the boy had a tooth knocked out, and a broken wrist... Ariving in the foyer in front of the office the child stopped. Clint was sitting on the bench waiting for her.

He seemed to have sensed her presence somehow, because he turned to look at her. "Did the other kid deserve it?"

No lecture about not fighting, not even asking her who started it and who finished it. Simply asking if she had a reason. "He's older than me and was picking on a little kid."

"That's all I needed to hear munchkin." he grinned at her and patted the space beside him "Now spill! Your first time taking out a baddie is big!"


	16. Meeting Mockingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running low on both written chapters and inspiration to write more chapters for this story, so please send me prompts!!

The child stood on her toes trying to balance her toy arrow on the tip of her nose. Her tounge peaked out of the corner of her mouth as she bit it in concentration. Suddenly that focus was lost as a knock sounded from the door. The arrow fell to the floor as Kate turned her head towards the couch. Clint and Natasha were both asleep on the couch, having crashed there upon returning from a mission the night before. She had decided to let them sleep, making her own toast for breakfast and entertaining herself for the greater portion of the morning.

They both had warned her not to answer the door due to their numerous foes. But they were still asleep and what was the likelihood of there actually being a villain or criminal behind the door. Bad guys don't knock. With this frame of mind the girl grabbed Lucky by the collar for protection, and walked over to and answered the door.

There was a woman standing there. She was tall, with long blond hair, and a look of confusion on her face. She looked slightly dangerous, but at the same time Kate felt as though this woman would never even think of harming a child.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong apartment. Do you know what apartment Alli and Frank Delta live in?"

Kate mentally sighed and relaxed her grip on the dog's collar. Alli as in Alianova and Frank as in Francis. Natasha and Clint's middle names, and Delta for Strike Team Delta. Those were the aliases that the apartment was listed under. "There's a hawk's nest on the roof. And a spider living in the window."

The woman's eyes widened slightly at hearing the code phrase from a child, but she answered all the same. "A friend of mine visited Budapest recently."

Kate let the woman in. "I'm Kate Bishop. Clint and Nat fell asleep on the couch after their mission. They’re still out. Who are you? What do you want to talk to them about?"

"Bobbi. Bobbi Morse. And first on the list of what to talk about is when the heck and how in the world did they get a kid?!?!"


	17. Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late. I actually wrote this in December and figured I needed to post it before winter was over. I am still in need of prompts if you have any ideas.

The little girl ran through the park as fast as her legs could carry her. She hid behind a tree to catch her breath. Her fingers and her nose had gone numb from the cold, yet a grin split her face. She peeked around the tree briefly, only to snap her head back behind it a moment later and a snowball whizzed through the air where her face had been. Crouching she gathered her own projectiles, and held one in each hand in waiting. The gentle cruch of snow got louder as Clint approached.

She whipped out from her cover and launched both snowballs at his face. Kate set off running and squealing as he wiped the snow out of his eyes, whistled, and gathered another snowball into his hands. Kate crashed into the soft snow as Lucky jumped at her. Laughing she rolled over and tried to push the dog off of her. She could hear Clint's own laughter as he approached, closing her eyes she braced herself for a face full of snow. The sound of a snowball splattering filled her ears, but it hadn't hit her, so she opened her eyes. Clint was covered in snow and was now aiming up the tree he stood under. Scanning the tree she saw a flash of red as Natasha shook another branch above Clint's head, before slipping back behind the branches of the evergreen tree. Kate laughed at Clint as the snow covered man climbed up the tree to pull Natasha out of it.

"Clint! Don't you..." Natasha's protest was cut off as he grabbed hold of her and lept out of the tree into the snow. Clint lay still for a moment winded as Natasha sat up and glared at him. Kate took this opportunity to sneak up behind him snowball in hand. Natasha saw this and gathered snow hundreds her own hands, unseen by Clint as he sat up.

"Okay, I'll admit that was not my brightest ideAHHHH!" he screamed as snow was dumped down the back of his jacket and shoved in his face simultaneously. Reaching out behind him he caught the giggling little girl's leg and yanked her into the snow with him, before turning to the smirking woman beside him. "You're right. I did deserve that."


	18. Sick Day

"Kate? Come on kido. Time to get up and get ready for school." Clint gently shook her shoulder through her blankets. "You slept through your alarm clock. Wake up or you'll be late" he pulled the blankets to uncover her face.

She groaned and burrowed deeper into the pile of blankets. "No."

"I know you don't like mornings, but you have to get up." the little girl began crawling out of her nest, but whimpered when the light hit her eyes. "Are you okay munchkin?"

"Why does light hurt?" Kate's voice was pitifully weak. He reached out and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Well you aren't going to school today. You can go back to sleep, while I get you some medicine."

She nodded slightly and sunk back down into her blankets. Clint took off out of her room and down the hallway. He reached the kitchen and stopped. In less than a second his phone was out and ringing against his ear.

"Morse."

"Bobbi! Help! You have little cousins you babysat! What do you do when a kid has a fever!"

"Slow down." Clint takes a breath at her words. "Okay, how high is her temperature?"

"I don't know? How do I tell!"

"A thermometer? If it's higher than 104 take her to the hospital. If it's not, give her CHILDREN'S Tylenol or Advil." He dug through the medicine cabinet as she spoke.

"Right. Okay. I can do this. Thank you! You are a lifesaver!" Hanging up he dropped the phone on the counter and ran to Kate's bedroom waving the thermometer in the air. "Kate put this under your tounge and wait till it dings, I have to call someone to run to the store and get you some Tylenol." He ran back out and called base. "Red Alert! One man mission! I need someone to get some kids Tylenol or Advil and bring it here now!"

Scott is on the other end of the call, he sighs before responding. "Kate's sick for the first time with you? I'll bring some over for you."

Kate's voice is muffled as she talks around the thermometer "Clint? If I'm not going to school can I watch Brave today?"


	19. Future Heroes Wanted

"Please Cassie? We can't be Young Avengers unless we spar with each other! How else are we going to learn how to fight baddies?" Kate pouts at the younger child.

"But we aren't allowed in the gym unless the grownups are here. And my Mommy would kill my Daddy if I got hurt."

"Your Dad is AntMan. I'm pretty sure that she couldn't if she tried. And it's just sparring, so you won't get hurt." thinking for a moment Cassie agrees and the two sneak past the agents that are supposed to keep an eye on them, without even putting their drawing supplies down.

Once out of sight the girls run down the hallway giggling until they reach the nearest gym. The door is locked. Cassie frowns slightly before seeing Kate run over to a vent on the wall down the hall. When the seven year old reaches her she has already begun prying the cover off of the opening. Soon the children are crawling through the vents and forget their original reason for climbing in there in the first place. Instead of making their way to a gym via vent, they begin mapping our the vents on their coloring paper for what feels like hours. Suddenly an alarm goes off startling the two girls out of their fun.

"Is the base being attacked?" Cassie whispers to Kate in fear. The older girl shrugs and sits down beside her friend, hugging her. "I don't think we're big enough to fight real baddies yet."

"Me neither. We need a bigger team and to know how to fight first. And weapons and cool costumes. Those always help." her words earn a small giggle.

Hours later the two children emerge from the vents, map and costume designs in hand. Returning to the room they were supposed to stay in they are crushed in hugs from terrified Avengers. They later learn that the agents left in charge of them will be in the infirmary for months.


	20. Errand Run

The little girls hands shake slightly as they hold the handgun. Her breaths are sharp and fast as she squints down the shooting range. A gentle whisper is breathed next to her head, making her hair tickle her ear slightly. "Make sure your breath is even. Focus on aiming just like you do with a bow." the woman has a hand clasped around the little girl's and her other hand one the child's shoulder. "Just relax and pull the trigger when you're ready."

A slight nod and Kate relaxes, narrowing her eyes at the target. It's farther down the range than any targets she had shot with her bow, but the bullet moves faster than her toy arrows. Taking a deep breath she pulls the trigger. Lowering the gun so she can see the full target she squeals in delight.

"I did it! I hit the target!" Natasha takes the gun and sets it on the table as Kate turns to hug her. "You do know that most errands don't include taking an eight year old to the shooting range?" 

"That's because most people are paranoid and don't have a little girl who never misses the target."


	21. Birthdays and Battons

Wrapping paper and gift bags are scattered around the room with the small family in the middle. A knock sounds at the door causing the birthday girl to put down the present she was opening. Once the door is open she squeals and rushes at the woman standing there.

Kate is lifted up and spun around as the former spy enters the apartment, her constant companion at her heels. "Happy Birthday Munchkin!"

"What no hug for me?" Kate releases Bobbi amd gives Hunter a quick hug before questions begin flying from her lips.

"What are you in town for? Are you chasing a baddie? Where have you been? Have you been saving the world? Did you get to see your team yet? Are you here to join the Avengers?"

Clint claps his hand over the girl's mouth and Bobbi laughs "I decided that as the closest thing to an aunt you have, I had to be here for your birthday. And give you the greatest gift in the world."

"I will have it on record that I suggested we get her something less dangerous, but Bobbi argued." Natasha raises an eyebrow and looks at Bobbi in response to Hunter's words. The blond woman gives a silent smirk of reassurance.

Kate's eyes go wide in anticipation and she pulls the hand from her mouth. "Is it a REAL bow?! Clint and Nat won't let me have one till I'm ten."

The blond shakes her head at the child's guess. "Better. I brought you different weapons, because what happens when you run out of arrows? And I needed to make sure that you don't follow Clint's example too much." said man sticks his tounge out at her and she responds the same, while Kate and Natasha laugh and Hunter sits there confused by the interaction. Bobbi then pulls a pair of wooden batons wrapped in purple tape from the back of her belt and hands them to the little girl.

Kate stares at the fighting sticks in her hands for a second before wrapping her arms around the woman. "Thank you Aunty Bobbi! These are the best! Now I can fight just like you!" All the adults are surprised at the familial term, Bobbi had said such in jest, but it fits.

Half an hour later there is a food fight with birthday cake. Kate didn't start it.


	22. Language Learning

"What does 'Malen'kiy Yastreb' mean?"

Natasha looks up from her mission report at the question. "It means 'Little Hawk'. It's Russian."

The little girl scrunched her brow in confusion. "Why Russian? I know spies have to know lots of languages, but why that one?"

The file is set on the table and Natasha moves to where Kate sits on the floor doing her homework. "I was born in Russia. It's the first language I remember hearing or speaking."

Kate's eyes widen in understanding and she turns so that her blue eyes stare into green. "Will you teach me?"

"Russian is a difficult language. Are you sure you want to learn it?"

The little girl nods enthusiastically "Yes."

"Da." Black pigtails fly through the air as Kate cocks her head in confusion. Natasha laughs slightly. "'Da' means yes. What word do you want to know first?

The child remains silent in thought for a moment before she speaks. "My name."

Natasha smiles, her voice soft as she speaks. "Katya."


	23. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit dark...

It's cold and dark and Kate doesn't know where she is. Clint and Natasha had still been asleep when she had woken to Lucky barking, and decided that, as long as she took her batons, nothing could go wrong if she simply took him on a walk. Tears pour down her cheeks as she sits curled in a ball and rocks herself back and forth in the corner of the concrete room. Trying to escape had proved futile, her ankles were cuffed to the wall making it so she could only move a couple of steps, and the metal dug into her flesh without her moving.

She doesn't know who it is that kidnapped her, just that they grabbed her. She remembers the sound of a satisfying whack before her batons were ripped from her grasp, and Lucky yelping in pain before her vision went black. Kate closes her eyes and bites her lip in hopes that it's all a bad dream, that she's simply in her bed having a nightmare. She doesn't wake up and the metallic taste of blood fills her mouth. She begins sobbing words escaping her mouth in gasps "Nat! Clint!" Her wailing echoes back to her and she closes her eyes tight and cries herself to sleep.

When she awakes the little girl has no idea how long she had been in there, it could have been any number of hours. The silence amplifies her fear. Then there's noise. Faint smashes of breaking wood and bones. She shakes her head, thinking she's imagining it. Then a loud bashing sound fills  the room and the dorm opens.

Light fills the room as two sillouttes stand momentarily in the doorway. In seconds they have ruched to her and Natasha wraps her arms around the child, while Clint works on ridding the cuffs from her ankles. Kate is hysterical as she clutches to the Natasha's jacket frantically "Nat.. Clint... Saved me... Mama saved... Daddy saved..."

Both adults freeze at the titles momentarily before the woman speaks. "You're safe Malen'kiy Yastreb. We have you baby. You're safe."


	24. Retirement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit later than usual. I'm at my cabin in the mountains for the weekend and had to walk around town for half an hour in the rain to get a strong enough signal from the town WiFi to post this. This chapter takes place right before and right at the beginning of Civil War so MINOR SPOILERS ahead.

"Barton. No. We need you on the team." Steve's voice was firm yet pleading. The archer simply stared him in the eyes, resolve not wavering as he brushed a stray hair out of the sleeping child's face.

"She needs me more." Clint broke eye contact with the super soldier and looked down at the little girl who was clutched in the now sleeping Natasha's arms and was gripping his shirt tightly. "She's my little girl. My responsibility. And she got kidnapped."

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent that."

"I could have been awake. We can't both be going on missions constantly. She needs one of us at all times. If I don't retire Nat will and you need her more than me."

Steve sighed. "You're right. Kate does need you. More than us right now." he pauses for a minute as if debating whether to continue. "But what if there comes a time when that isn't true? "

Clint cracks a half smile at the thought. "Well its a good thing she loves her aunt."

\--------

"Cap. I can't. She..."

"Doesn't need you as much as we do. Please. I'm begging you. You said she has an aunt who can take care of her."

Clint sighs and responds. "Give me a few hours. I'll be there."

\--------

"Alright Kate. Be good for Bobbi and Hunter. And Lucky will be here for you if you need him. I love you munchkin."


	25. Civil War- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late! This week has been a bit crazy! Just as with last chapter minor SPOILERS.

The little girl stares in horror at the news. They can't be fighting. They can't. They are her parents. Her aunts and uncles. They can't be split up like that. Her parents can't be fighting eachother. Uncle Steve and Uncle Tony can't be starting a war. They are her uncles. Yes they argue, but like brothers do.

She doesn't notice the TV powering off, just feels a pair of arms wrap around her. She turns and grabs hold of Bobbi's shirt and starts sobbing. "I - I don't - don't wanna - be alone - ag-gain."

Bobbi presses a kiss to the top of her head. "They'll be alright Katie. I know Clint and Nat and have for a long time. They will be fine and will come back for you. They love each other and you too much for anything to stop them." 

The woman sits there holding the little girl and rubs circles on her back for over an hour until Kate falls asleep. Once the Kate is asleep a single sentence leaves Bobbi's mouth, whispered in the child's ear. "Even if something happens, you aren't alone. You always have me."


	26. Civil War- Part 2

Bobbi winces at the sound of knocking on the door, as Clint's silly dog climbs off the couch at the noise and jostles the sleeping child. Kate had cried herself to sleep again tonight after finding out that Clint had been arrested and locked up. Pressing a kiss to the little girl's head, she carefully lifts the child off of her so she can move.

Checking who it is at the door she sighs in relief and opens the door, arms outstretched. Natasha gladly falls into the embrace, shaking slightly with shock. "I told them not to. Now Clint..."

"I know. We saw it on the news." Bobbi strokes her hair as the BlackWidow let's her emotions take control and tears begin to fall.

The two women stand there for a minute before Natasha speaks. "I need to see her. I need to see my baby."

Bobbi nods and gestures to the couch. "She just fell asleep. She's been worried about you."

The exausted red head sits softly on the couch and brushes a strand of hair out of the little girl's face. Blue eyes flutter open softly "Nat?"

"I'm here my little hawk."

"Don't leave me Mama."

"Never."


	27. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to seeing CACW tonight I am editing, adding and moving chapters to make the story fit with the movie. This will eventually be chapter 27 rather than 19 and takes place after the Civil War ends.

The little girl sat up suddenly in bed. She looked around frantically for a moment before her breathing returned to normal. Carefully she got out of bed, pulling her toy bow and arrow set out from under her pillow and clutching her purple bear in her other arm. Living with superheroes had taught her some weird habits. She threw a blanket over her shoulders and crept out of her room, jumping as a floorboard creaked under her foot.

Kate could hear the TV on in Clint and Nat's room so she turned and nocked on the door. Within seconds the door was open and she was clutching Clint's sweater that Natasha was wearing.  The woman reached down and picked her up, rubbing her back soothingly. The child hadn't noticed the tears running down her cheeks until she felt the sweater under her face become damp. The woman cradled the girl close and carried her to the large bed. Soon the silent tears subsided.

"Nightmare?" Kate nodded against Natasha's shoulder.

"Can I stay here with you?" a soft kiss was pressed against her head in response as she was placed on Clint's vacant pillow.

Natasha returned to her place in the bed and small arms were once again wrapped around her. She stiffened slightly but quickly relaxed and began stroking her child's hair, reaching for the TV remote with the other hand.

"Can the TV stay on?" a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh escapes Natasha's mouth at Kate's interest in this particular show, and she complies to the request. The two sit in silence for a moment as the little girl fascinatedly watches two hooded characters fire arrows at the bad guys. "I told Clint he should make trick arrows like that, but he said it wouldn't work." Natasha doesn't even attempt to stifle her laughter


	28. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early because tomorrow I an getting my wisdom teeth out! Yippee :(

"No Tony. I'm not coming in. I can't. I can't tell you where I am either. My little girl needs me. Even though Clint got out it was your stupid war that got him locked up and he's still not home yet."

"I'd rephrase that last sentence." Natasha feels her heart jump at those words as she ends the call on her cell phone and turns around. She wraps her arms around her husband and sighs in relief as his arms wrap around her in response. He leans his head down and kisses her softly.

They are inturupted by a blur of purple colliding with them. The little girl manages to slip her arm between them and wrap the other  around Clint. The two adults break apart as Clint crouches down so that Kate's arms can wrap around his neck.

He lifts her into his arms and she lays her head on his shoulder. "Don't go away again Daddy. Please."

"I'm back Katie - Kate.  I'm back sweetheart."


	29. Epilogue  (For now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the lovely kiss_me_cassie’s work titled ‘Retirement is a four letter word’ go read it. It’s amazing.)

Natasha wakes slowly as the sun drifts through the blinds and into her eyes. She rolls over burying her face into the pillows, then sits up with a start. Clints side of the bed is cold. Checking the clock her confusion only grows. He’s never willingly up this early. She gets out of bed and checks Kates room, finding their little girl not in bed either. Slight panic grows in her chest as she makes her way downstairs through the kitchen and living room, still finding no trace of the purple clad pair.

The sound of glass shattering fills the air and she whips around, instinctively grabbing a gun from the mantel. An arrow is sticking out of the back of the couch and she lowers her gun in relief as her two archers run up to the shattered window, the silly dog following after them.

“Sorry Mama! Daddy told me I wasn’t ready to aim a bow this big on my own but I didn’t listen.”

“It’s alright Kate, though it looks like building a fort in the barn will have to wait till the window and couch are fixed.”


End file.
